


Special Delivery

by SuperDarkRose



Series: The Finnish DayCare [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, mentions of domestic abuse, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: Hello Pieni Karhu Daycare,I'm sorry that it happened like this, but I can't do it. I can't take care of him. He's so sweet and beautiful but I can't do it. I'm leaving the country and not coming back. My only wish is for you guys to love him like your son. Name him what you want and bring him into your lives. As far as the world knows I never had a baby.I hope you won't think little of me. I'm just a scared young woman with no way out other than this. So if you do find this all I wish is that when your son is older tell him I loved him and never regretted having him. I just wasn't ready to be his mother, but I knew he would be a great son for someone else. Please love him and take care of him. Thank you and goodbye.Sincerely,Lisa





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!?!?
> 
> I bet you guys didn't know if I had another story up my sleeve! Well here I am to surprise you all with the 3rd installment of my Finnish Daycare series. Newly wedded Pekka and Roman are back with their son Juuse, but what happens when they find a baby boy in a box on their front step? You'll just have to read to find out!
> 
> There are more problems and issues that happen within this story that the family has to work together to fix, but in the end, it always ends with a happy tale of family, friends, and forever. 
> 
> WARNING! This story contains homophobic slurs and internalized homophobia. There is also mentions of domestic and child abuse so if you find this all uncomfortable to you then you may bypass this story. More notes will be at the end.
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy the domestic bliss and the early signs of young love.
> 
> Thank you and welcome back to The Pieni Karhu Daycare!

  


**Special Delivery**

**  
**

* * *

****

  


He feels himself floating in blissful darkness that doesn't break the warm nature of his current position in his bed. 

It's nice. It's warm. It's just another weekend at home which is more than what he could ever ask for. Somehow in his subconscious, he knew it was the weekend so he and Roman had agreed on sleeping in. Normal, perfect. That's not how it ever turns out to be. While in this blissful sleep he suddenly grunts awake as the presence of a body begins to bounce them on the bed.

"Daddy! Papa! Up!" Pekka and his partner groan next to him groan in unison as their son bounces on. 

"Why babe? It's not even daylight yet." 

"The sun is up! The sky is awake so I wake up too!" They groan again. Pekka blearily opens his eyes to find little Juuse smiling down at him. He finds himself smiling as he reaches out for him to crawl over. His son happily crawls up until he's laying on his chest as his hand runs over his back. 

"You'll learn later on how important sleep is," Roman finally turns over to sidled up against Pekka as his hand comes up to join them. Pekka smiles as he kisses the top of Juuse's head before turning his head over to perk his lips up for Roman. The man chuckles softly before finally giving in to his request. "Good morning, love."

Pekka hums, "Morning. Not exactly how I wanted to wake up."

"But papa the sun is up now. We can have blueberry pancakes!" Roman chuckles again just as Pekka groans softly. Their son was obsessed with pancakes. Didn't matter if they were blueberry or chocolate chip he loved pancakes and he only made them so often. It's been approximately two weeks and here they were again.

"Fine, but I get to eat something before we eat pancakes," Pekka sighs causing Juuse to perk up with a confused look upon his little face. 

"Eat what papa?" 

"You!" He causes little Juuse to yelp before a peel of squeals echoes throughout the room. Roman moves to grab his phone off the nightstand and then quickly begins to film the little entanglement taking place. Juuse is laughing saying no over and over again as Pekka blows raspberries into their son's little belly. Pekka finally allows Juuse to escape as he collapses onto the end of the bed. He's breathing heavily as he looks over them.

"You make all the butterflies come all at once papa! I can't breaths!" 

"I think you'll survive bud. Come here and give us hugs and kisses." Pekka smiles as Juuse pops up and crawls back over to them. Pekka kisses his little face on one side while Roman kisses the other. Juuse moves to kiss their cheeks before going to sit in Roman's lap. He leans his head back to smile up at Roman, who he's dubbed his daddy.

"Daddy? Can we have blueberry pancakes?" Roman is a major sucker for Juuse's puppy dog eyes. Pekka's pretty weak too but he's gotten stronger to resist, but his poor husband hasn't survived. Roman collapses almost instantly.

"Come on papa let's have some pancakes, please?" Roman gives him his signature pout and Pekka is served up a double dose of cuteness in one sitting. It's too much to resist. His resolve is not strong enough this morning.

Pekka sighs, "Fine. Pancakes it is." His husband and their son cheer as he shakes his head. "Juuse go get some slippers on while me and daddy a minute to get our robes on." 

"Okay, papa! Love you papa! Love you daddy!" He kisses their cheeks again before dashing off at the speed of light. They chuckle together before Pekka pushes Roman back onto the bed. Roman laughs softly as Pekka kisses him deeply, his hands coming down to run underneath the t-shirt that's ridden up revealing soft tan skin. Roman groans softly against his lips before pushing him lightly back.

"You keep going and we'll have a little boy coming in when he shouldn't." Pekka chuckles softly before kissing along his jawline, sharp and perfect.

"I know, just wanted to taste you before we went downstairs."

"You'll get more of a chance during nap time to taste me, but if you keep going then we'll be in trouble." Pekka laughs deep and throaty which causes Roman to shiver pleasantly in response.

"I think that's the point, isn't it? I love getting into trouble." Roman snorts causing Pekka to laugh again as they hug each other close. "I love you."

"I know."

"I just wanted to be sure you knew." Roman laughs softly before leaning up to capture his lips once again. It was signature saying for them now ever since their wedding night. Pekka thought they would grow out of saying it but he felt himself falling, even more, each time he said it.

"I love you too just so you know too." They laugh together before finally moving to get out of bed. They move around one another with ease as Pekka watches his husband shave by the sink. He prefers to wear a shirt and a pair of boxers to bed while Pekka likes to go shirtless and wear some sweats underneath. He can't help but love the way his lean muscles move underneath the clothing. He finds himself distracted until a voice brings him back to the present. 

"You like what you see?" Pekka snaps his head back up to see Roman watching him through the mirror. He's got a mischievous smirk on his face while Pekka blushes for being caught. 

"You know I do." Roman hums with a soft smile on his face as he washes his face clean. 

"Good, because if you keep standing there shirtless I might have to do something about it." The implies to what that something may cause Pekka to bite his lip before he moves to wrap his arms around Roman's waist from behind. His husband leans back into his touch as he Pekka kisses the side of his neck. 

"What if I want you to do something about it?"

"Hmm you would," Pekka is about to reply when I knock comes to their bathroom door.

"Papa, Daddy? Are we still having pancakes?" His voice was tentative and shy like he wanted to come inside but didn't know if he would get in trouble if he did. Pekka and Roman smiled to each other before Pekka moved away to grab a shirt. Roman went to the door to open it to reveal Juuse waiting patiently for them.

"Hey bud, did you brush your teeth and go potty already?" He nodded a smile coming over his face as he displayed his teeth. 

"Yes, daddy! All clean!" Roman fell into those sweet blue eyes as he went to pick their little boy up into his arms. 

"Good, I'm very proud of you. Now let's head into the kitchen while papa finishes up." Juuse nodded as he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. Roman stopped moving back to kiss Pekka before they left. Juuse reached out seeing what his father had done and repeated the action himself as well. Pekka felt warm all over at the love he had for his family as he told them he'd be done in a bit. They left the room allowing Pekka a chance to soak in the warmth of the love he felt. 

It'd only been six months since tying the knot with Roman but it's been the best six months of his life. They fell naturally into domestic bliss as he thought was a myth for the longest time, but here he was with his amazing husband and equally adorable son. It all started with little Juuse and he couldn't thank the universe enough for bringing his little boy into his life. He had just turned 5 years old and deemed himself old enough to help clean dishes. It was all a bit too much at times as he wanted to squeeze and hug his son daily, but it nearly got him on Juuse's birthday.

His little boy said he was a big boy now and Pekka felt his heart thud unknowingly. He wasn't sure why he felt a deep pang in his chest at this, but as he explained this to Roman his wise husband was able to explain everything. _‘You're in the daddy phase.'_

_ ‘Daddy phase? What does that even mean?" _

_ "Simple, Juuse is getting older and of course you want him to be your little boy forever but that's not possible. You're aching for him to stay little. There is a solution for this, but we may need to look into this a bit more before diving into it." Pekka was lost but Roman just smiled as he held his hand softly within his own. "You're ready for another baby or child. You want more kids. I've seen so many parents go through this while shooting photos of their little ones. They talk about how they want another one and how amazing it would be if they had a sibling. I've heard it all. You're there, whether you realize it or not but that's where you're at." _

Pekka had been stunned by this and as he thought more and more on Roman's words the more it all began to make sense. He hadn't thought of more kids, not right away that is. He and Roman just got married and Juuse just turned 5, getting ready to go to kindergarten in the fall. His heart ached to let him go and that was when he knew. He wanted more kids. He wanted them to adopt another child, but this time it would be him and Roman together. He knew what he wanted but he also didn't want to dwell on it especially so close to Juuse going to school for the very first time.

His little boy was so very excited and always rambled how he and Miikka would have classes together and lunch together and he would get to make new friends. He was so very excited and Pekka was excited for him, but he also didn't want to let him go. He sighed looking into his image in the mirror as he nodded. ‘I'll talk to Roman later about this. He'll know what to do.' He thought to himself as he went to slip into his house slippers.

Pekka shook the thoughts away as he went downstairs to find Juuse on his step-stool helping Roman with breakfast. Or at least he was just watching him. It was a heart-warming sight and one he couldn't bear to stay away from for long. He walked over and kissed his little boy on top of his head causing him to hum happily just as Pekka moved to wrap his arms around Roman's waist. Roman sighed as Pekka kissed the side of his neck causing Juuse to giggle at them. 

"You're so much better at this than I am. I'll switch out so I can check the mail and grab the paper." 

"You're just trying to get out of kitchen duties you bad man," Pekka tried to be stern but it came out less stern and fonder than anything else. 

"Guilty as charged." Pekka chuckled darkly as he kissed his neck causing Roman to hum pleasantly. Their moment was snapped as Juuse giggled trying to cover his eyes, but still peeping through his little fingers. They smiled down at their little boy as he pretended to flip a pancake.

"You both are silly." He giggled and Pekka and Roman laughed with him. 

"Fine go get the mail, I'll try not to burn your pancake."

"You better not," Roman warned teasingly.

"Or what? You going to put me in time-out?" Pekka said raising an eyebrow in response.

"I'll do more than put you in time-out." Pekka's eyes grew dark at the implication as he went to kiss his husband again.

"I god I hope you do," Pekka whispered harshly into Roman's ear causing him to shiver against him before he finally released him. 

"Stop, you bad man."

"You know it," Pekka winked as Roman laughed shaking his head as he headed downstairs to the front of the daycare. Juuse was giggling as he stepped down from his stool and went to pull his coloring pages on the table. "What baby boy?"  


"You and daddy are super silly, but Miikka says his mommy and papa are silly too. I think that means we are all happy, right Papa?" His bright blue eyes meet his own and he finds his heart swelling in warmth. His son was so very smart.

"That's right bud. Silly families mean a happy home." Juuse smiles happily with a nod before going back to looking very serious over his picture of a teddy bear. Pekka chuckles as he returns to making breakfast before a shout has him nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Pekka! Pekka I need you down here now!" Roman's cries from downstairs have his skin crawling as he watches Juuse's eyes grow wide with curiosity and worry. He sees the fear just as he feels but he turns everything off at the stove before turning to Juuse still sitting in his chair. He's scared but trying to stay strong for him. 

He cups Juuse's little face as he kisses his forehead, "Stay here for me baby. Don't go anywhere okay? I'll be right back I promise."

"Promise?" His little voice wobbled nervously and he hated making his scared, but he nodded as he tried to reassure him.

"I promise. Stay right here." He dashed off down the stairs just as he heard Juuse whisper.

"Promise papa."

~~~~~~~~

  


Pekka jumped the steps at the bottom just as he turned towards the front door and found Roman bringing in a large box. Pekka felt fear strike his heart at the sight. Was it a threat? Was there something dead inside? Or was it something worse? All the fears came crawling out but soon his chest felt tight as he heard a cry come out from the box. Roman had set the box on the counter in the foyer of the daycare just as he opened the lid. The cries got much louder and soon his eyes were nearly bugging out of his skull as Roman gently picked up a baby out from inside of the box.

Pekka quickly snaps out of his shock going to look outside for any signs of someone waiting behind a bush or something but finds it empty in the early morning other than the cars that fly by now and then. He turns back shutting and locking the door behind him before going over to where Roman is trying to calm the baby down. 

"Sh sh baby you're okay. You're okay now I promise. Pekka, they're soaked. We need to get them out of these clothes fast. Poor things probably hungry too. No telling how long they were out there." Pekka came closer to see the poor thing with big fat tears sliding over thin cheeks and a little tuff of dirty blonde hair that looked more dirty than clean. His heart broke instantly. 

"Let's bring them upstairs along with the box. I want to see if there's anything in there that might help us figure out what's going on." Roman nodded as he continued to try and calm the baby, but being wet and hungry wouldn't make anyone happy. They proceeded to take the baby back upstairs along with the box which Pekka found was full of different things, but that wasn't the main priority at the moment.

As they passed by the kitchen Juuse was up on his knees staring as his eyes went super wide. "Papa! Is that a baby! Daddy?" 

"Hold on just a minute bud, yes it's a baby but we need to bathe him. Hold on for just one second for us okay?" Juuse dutifully nodded even when his eyes still lingered curiously.

"Yes, daddy."

They set up the little bath for the sink in the kitchen together before finally stripping the baby out of the wet clothes. "Poor thing. God if I hadn't gone to get the paper. What would have happened?"

"Shh, don't dwell on it. He's safe now and we're going to take care of him, okay?" They discovered the baby was a boy fairly quickly and Pekka raced off for a moment to gather an outfit from Juuse's old baby clothes. They would be a bit big but they would make it work. Roman was gently washing the baby boy as his cries got quieter and quieter by the minute. 

"See, there you go. You're getting all warm and clean now. I bet that feels so good," Roman cooed and Pekka once again felt that swell rise up within his chest at the sight. Roman was a natural at this.

"Let me get some breakfast for Juuse and I'll be right back."

"I've got this. You'll be right here if I need something." Pekka nodded as he kissed his husband before quickly dishing up some of the pancakes he had been able to cook up. He and Roman would eat in a moment after the baby was taken care of first. Juuse is still at his seat but he's moving as if ready to jump up at any second. His energy is unbounded and Pekka laughed as he put the plate of pancakes in front of their little boy.

Cut up of course.

"Thank you, Papa!" He said excitedly as started to dig into his pancakes. After another bite, he looks up with a curious look in his eyes, "Is the baby going to be okay?" He whispered the last part as if he would disturb the baby if he spoke any louder. It was very endearing and he smiled as he bent down beside him.

"Yes, the baby is going to be fine. Once we get him clean would you like to see him?" Juuse's eyes grew big and wide as a smile came across his face.

"Yes please, Papa! I would like that a lot!" Pekka chuckles as he went to kiss his forehead.

"Good, now eat your breakfast and then go clean up okay?" Juuse nodded through another bite as Pekka returned over to Roman. The other man was laying the baby boy out in the change bed as he put a diaper on the baby. Pekka smiled as he felt warmth fill him at the sight of Roman caring for the baby. They would have to call Judy, their social worker. 

Since Juuse came into their lives Judy has set them up with several other children and babies in the foster care system to take care of during the day or at night for certain special cases. He and Roman loved it so Pekka made a mental note to leave a message for Judy later once they got the baby calmed. He came over just as Roman picked up the baby and there he found that the little boy did indeed have blonde hair but after being washed his hair was soft and bright almost beach blonde.

He was very cute but looked malnourished poor thing. He started back and began making a bottle just as Roman wrapped a blanket around the little boy. He whimpered softly causing his heart to break as he brought the bottle over. Roman took a seat at the table as he cradled the baby close. Pekka handed him the bottle after testing the temperature and then slipped the nipple into the little boy's mouth. The little boy began to attack the milk like a dying man and he matched Romans expression of pity.

Poor thing was starving.

Pekka snapped from his daze as he felt a tug on his sweats. He looked down to find Juuse staring up at him with his big blue eyes curiously. Pekka bent down so he could hear him as Juuse whispered once again, "Can I sees the baby now?" Pekka smiled as he nodded.

"We just have to be quiet and gentle. He's pretty scared right now, okay?" Juuse got a very determined look on his face as he nodded once and Pekka nodded with him. He took his hand as he led him over and he pulled up a chair so he could sit next to Roman. Roman leaned forward so Juuse could see the baby and he gasped softly.

"He's little Papa," their little boy whispered in awe as he reached out towards the baby. They held their breath as they watched curiously as Juuse reached out towards the baby's little fist. The baby opened his little fist and grabbed his finger causing Juuse to gasp softly again with a look of excitement in his eyes. "Papa, Daddy! He's holding my finger! Look do you see?!" 

Juuse's little voice whispered excitedly as his eyes glittered full of life. Pekka felt his heart swell and couldn't stop himself as he snapped a quick picture from his phone. Roman feeds the rest of the bottle to the baby before lifting him to pat him on the back. He burps softly causing Pekka and Roman to smile in response. "That's such a good boy. You ate so well," Pekka coos this time as Juuse watches the proceedings with utmost curiosity.

"Did someone give you the baby, daddy? Where did the baby come from?" Ever perspective Juuse's comment causes Pekka's eyes to go back to the box as he looks to Roman for help Juuse is worried but this was far beyond his little mind to understand just yet.

"Well, someone came by and asked if we could take care of him for a little while. We're going to watch and take care of him until we can get him home." Juuse listened intently to Roman as he tried to explain as best as he could, watching as Juuse seemed to nod in understanding.

"Just like all of the other babies, right?"

"That's right, bud! We're going to give Ms. Michaels a call and let her know we have the baby here in our care. She'll probably come over to see him, will that be okay with you?" Pekka asked and Juuse nodded again with a very serious look upon his little face.

"Yes papa, if we can help we can help. We take care of other kids and babies like me!" Pekka knew Juuse didn't remember, never would, but he had explained how he adopted him to be his son. Juuse didn't understand but pinpointed it down to Pekka falling in love with him and wanting him to be his papa forever. In his little mind, it made sense. Later when he was older they would explain further but until then they would take one day at a time.

"That's right, bud. Just like you. Now, why don't you help daddy while I clean up, yeah?" 

"Yeah, you can help me lay our little buddy down for a nap. I think he's very sleepy," sure enough just as he spoke the little boy was fast asleep in his arms. The sight caused Pekka's heart to beat in time as Roman went to stand with the baby cradled in his arms. Juuse bounced up as he followed him into the other room where they had the overnight crib set-up. Pekka watched for a moment while Roman went to lay the little boy down just as Juuse ran to get a pacifier. His heart soared and seemed to solidify his want for another child. Even if this didn't go anywhere he knew he wanted another baby. Not just for him or Roman, but also for little Juuse who he knew would love to have another sibling to play with.

He turned back to the box left on the counter as he began to look through the content inside. There were a few toys, a wet blanket, and a plastic bag underneath. He pulled everything out and found inside of the plastic bag a folder with paperwork inside. The paperwork was all statements and certificates for the baby in the room over. 

William Cole Matthews. That was the baby's name. So he had a lead of sorts. There was a signature on one side, but none on the other. So a single parent. Made sense in his mind he supposed. He continued through the paperwork, none of which gave any indication of who the parent was or which family he belonged to. His last name was very normal with a city full of Matthews so finding a parentage would be nearly impossible. At the end of the papers, he found what looked to be a letter and began to read what it said.

  


_ Hello Pieni Karhu Daycare, _

  


_ I don't know if you'll even read this or trash it, but I wanted to write something so you didn't think I was just some bad mother who didn't care for her baby. This isn't true and I would never have done this if I didn't think you wouldn't love or care for my baby like you're own. _

  


_ I happened to walk by your daycare nearly daily and saw how everything was. Everyone is happy and I see you take in babies and kids all of the time. I've seen you guys with your son and I saw how much you loved him so much. I couldn't think of a better place than with you guys. _

  


_ Please understand, I'm only 21 and I have nothing. I was stupid and got knocked up just 6 months back. My sperm donor didn't care and I was too scared to ask my parents for help. So I had the baby. I realized all too quickly that I didn't have the funds nor the heart to take care of a child on my own. It's not that I don't like kids but I just know I wasn't ready. I was scared and with no family to go too I figured I'd give him to someone who would love and take care of him better than I ever could. _

  


_ I'm sorry that it happened like this, but I can't do it. I can't take care of him. He's so sweet and beautiful but I can't do it. I'm leaving the country and not coming back. His name is William but I don't like the name. My only wish is for you guys to love him like your son. Name him what you want and bring him into your lives. As far as the world knows I never had a baby. _

  


_ So please, I hope you won't think little of me. I'm just a scared young woman with no way out other than this. So if you do find this all I wish is that when your son is older tell him I loved him and never regretted having him. I just wasn't ready to be his mother, but I knew he would be a great son for someone else. Please love him and take care of him. Thank you and goodbye. _

  


_ Sincerely, _

  


_ Lisa _

  


Pekka was stunned as he finished reading the letter having to sit in one of the stools at the bar as he stared down at the piece of paper in front of him. This poor young woman was probably stronger than most. She had to find a way to survive and she had. He admired her and silently thanked her for the lovely baby that she brought into their lives. His thoughts were swirling thickly in his mind as a hand came up to rub circles over his shoulder. He looked to find Roman staring curiously down at him and then to the letter. "Are you okay? What's all this?"

"His documents. I don't think all of it is here, but...this letter...this woman, she said we should adopt him. Make him our son." Roman's eyes went wide as he went to pick up the letter next. As he read Pekka watched his eyes grow even wider as he scanned the page. "Holy shit. We just had this conversation too. Not in-depth, but we mentioned it. This is crazy." He whispered in awe.

"I know. I still need to call Judy. I doubt she'll be in the office but I'll leave a message for her to call me back on Monday," Pekka sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He looked up going to grab one of Roman's hands as he did. "Are we...are we ready for another baby?" As he said this they looked over together to find Juuse staring into the crib through the bars. His little face was glowing as he became the watchful protector over the baby boy. Pekka found his heart swelling again as he felt Roman grip his hand within his own.

"Yeah, I think we are. I would love to adopt a baby with you Pekka. Together this time." Pekka couldn't help but pull his husband down to kiss him deeply as he kissed him back. They leaned their foreheads together as they breathed each other in.

"Yes, I'm more than ready. I've wanted to start a family and now I'm more than ready too."

"Good, because it looks like that little boy in there is going to need a new home. He's so cute." Pekka smiled.

"He is. It looks like he's got dimples, but we'll get some more food in him and get some weight on him. He'll be a major looker one day." Roman chuckled with him as they both together pictured this little boy being their son and growing up happy with Juuse as his older brother. It was a very nice image.

"Alright, enough of the daydreaming. Let me call Judy and then we can eat. I think we deserve some pancakes and coffee."

"God yes coffee! This has been a morning." Pekka chuckled with his husband as he stood up before bending back down to kiss his lovely lips.

"Yes, but an exciting one nonetheless." He kissed Roman once more before going into his study to call Judy. Roman said he would clean up the mess and make sure the paperwork was safely put together. Pekka was right with Judy not being in her office but he did leave his message letting her know about the situation and to call him Monday with when she'd like to come by to see the little boy. He hoped that if everything went well they would be able to adopt the little boy as their own. 

He remembered the letter as he looked at it on the desk beside him about Lisa's words. William didn't fit him. He made another mental note to talk to Roman about names because he just didn't think William suited him very well. He finished up everything on his end he could, putting together a letter to go through the process to adopt the little boy before shutting everything down. As he walked back down the hall into the kitchen he found Juuse coloring at the table again with little William in a bouncer seat on the counter where Roman could see him.

"Did he wake up?" Pekka came over and found little William wide awake with the pacifier in his mouth and the little charms lighting up and jiggling over his head. He hummed with bright gray-blue eyes as his hands came up as if to grab them. Pekka couldn't resist as he went to touch a little fist lightly. The baby went wide-eyed but then opened his little hand to grab his finger. He cooed at William as he hummed happily as he gripped his finger tightly within his own. 

Pekka was in deep deep trouble again. He already loved him.

"Yeah, he started fussing after Juuse left the room. Don't think he likes being alone or feeling like he's alone. It's fine. I gave him another bottle and then put him in the bouncer. He's been enjoying the little charms. Looks like he likes you too." Roman was smiling just as smitten as Pekka was as he played with the baby. Little William was more than enjoying the attention as he kicked his legs and smiled as he giggled behind his pacifier.

"Dear god I'm gone, babe. He's so cute." 

"I know. I think we're in trouble."

"Think so too. I don't think William's going to work though." Roman's grimace said everything as he went back to dishing their breakfast on the counter. 

"I agree. It just doesn't fit him. What do you think? Stephen? Emil? You got any ideas?" Pekka thought for a moment as he brought the food over and began to eat. Even then he didn't stop playing with the baby. He burbled and hummed happily as he bounced and kicked in his seat. Much happier now with a full tummy and an audience to gawk over him. His mind went to his family and to one person who always inspired him for years. He smiled and nodded as he looked at his little tuft of blonde hair.

"How does Luuka sound? My grandfather's name was Luuka. He was a big inspiration in my life and the reason why I moved to America. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here now." He felt Roman lay a gentle hand over his wrist as he smiled over to him and then the baby.

"Yeah, I think that would be perfect. He looks more like a Luuka to me. Hi baby Luuka! Hi!" The little boy seemed to respond instantly to the cooing as he giggled and went to grip Roman's finger into his tiny hand as well. Roman visibly swooned and Pekka knew this was the end for both of them. They were goners.

"Who's Luuka daddy?" Juuse, of course, had ears like bats and instantly picked up on the new bit of information he heard. They shared a soft laugh as they thought the same thing before looking over to Juuse at the table.

"The baby. His name is Luuka. Do you like that name?" Juuse got another serious thinking look on his face causing both Roman and Pekka to chuckle softly before he finally nodded.

"Yes, I think it's a super great name! Can I see him again papa?" Pekka nodded as he patted the stool next to him. Juuse hopped off from his seat and came over to Pekka who picked him up so he could sit in his lap. Juuse wasn't as shy this time and instantly went to pat Luuka's chest. The little boy gurgled happily as if sensing Juuse there as he grabbed his hand. They watched as little Luuka brought one of Juuse's fingers into his mouth after spitting his pacifier out, causing him to giggle loudly in response. "He's sucking my fingers, papa!" 

They laughed as Roman moved to get the next bottle. "Probably means he's hungry again. How about you sit with me bud while Papa feeds Luuka this time." Juuse nodded as Pekka handed him over before going back to his food. Pekka gently picked up the baby and cradled him as he went to bring the bottle to his waiting mouth. Luuka latched on right away as his eyes fluttered with satisfaction as he drank the formula once again. Pekka could feel his heart swell as he brought the baby close and kissed his forehead as he breathed him in.

He smelled clean and like their citrus baby soap which made him smile thinking of the days when he had washed Juuse as a baby. God how the years have gone by so fast. He knew this was exactly what he wanted and looked over to see the same reflected in Roman's eyes as well. Even if they couldn't adopt the little boy they knew they wanted another child together, no matter what.

  


* * *

  


**_Monday Morning_ **

  


"Daddy! Daddy look at me!"

Roman looks down from where he's typing some new schedules into the front desk computer to find Juuse twirling in a very pink princess dress. He smiles ear to ear as he moves a hand out to help twirl his son around. "You very lovely, did Sasha not want to dress up like a princess today?" Not that he didn't mind, honestly he and Pekka didn't care as long as Juuse was happy healthy it didn't matter what he dressed in. The little boy shook his head in response.

"No. She said she wanted to play with her pony's today. I wanted to play princesses and dragons but none of the other kids wanted to be the princess so I became Juuse The Warrior Princess!" He pulled the plastic sword out from behind the holster on his back as he whipped it out in dramatic fashion. Roman chuckled softly as he went to take a picture of Juuse from his phone.

"Well, you look very brave indeed. Are you going to defend the land and defeat the dragon?"

"Yes, daddy! Eeli is the dragon and Miikka said he would be the prince that I have to save from the tall tower!" 

"Oh wow! Look how brave you are. Well, you better get back in there and save your prince, yes?" Juuse nodded very seriously but then leaned up on his toes to kiss his cheek before he turned to dash back into the playroom. Roman chuckled to himself as he turned to check on little Luuka. He gurgled and babbled as he sucked on his pacifier in the baby swing. It rocked him gently back and forth as soft music played for him. When Pekka had pulled it out for Luuka, Roman realized just how spoiled Juuse was as a baby and now Luuka would be as well.

"Hi, sweetheart are you having fun, huh?" He cooed and Luuka gurgled happily as Roman directed some attention his way. He kicked his little feet in the small booties they put on him which caused his heart to swell in response to the unbearable cuteness. "Hi, what are you doing? Hi baby, hi. Aw look at that smile," Roman cooed his heart a puddle of mush as he brushed a finger over the little boy's cheeks. Luuka seemed to sigh in contentment and for the first time, Roman felt the pangs of want course through his veins. 

Pekka has been over the moon with Luuka. It's only been two days but Pekka's already in full baby mode again. He said it was bad when Juuse was a baby because he went all out to spoil the little boy constantly. Now, he finds himself finally feeling the very same way. Luuka is adorably sweet and they find that he's very good at night as well, though they did find he didn't like being in a room alone. They moved the baby crib into their room and discover that Luuka falls asleep more quickly and stays asleep for a good period of the night. He's a very good baby and Roman falls for him fairly quickly.

He can't resist and turns off the swing so he can get Luuka out of the seat. The little boy gurgles happily as he picks him up and cradles him close. He kisses the top of his head as he pulls him up and then proceeds to go back to work. Yes, it's more difficult to type with one hand but he doesn't much care as Luuka happily watches with intent eyes. He's just saying goodbye to a pair of parents picking up their daughter when Pekka comes back down from their home upstairs.

"Everything okay?" Pekka looked tired but owning a business and also dealing with their surprise delivery on Saturday was all a lot to handle in one sitting. He smiled though as his eyes drifted to little Luuka sitting in his lap.

"Yes, Judy called back and she said she'd be by Thursday to talk and look at all of the paperwork for Luuka. She said if there is a letter then we'll be first in line to adopt Luuka if everything settles well." Roman perks up just as Pekka comes behind the desk to kiss his forehead.

"That's great! We'll have all of our summer interns here on Thursday so it'll give us some time alone with Judy in the living upstairs. Viktor I believe should be here too so we should be good. Is everything else alright?" Pekka sighs as he pulls up the second chair to sit beside him as he smiles at little Luuka who squeals upon finally seeing Pekka. They share a laugh as Roman hands the baby over to the other man kisses all over Luuka's face who looks like he's in heaven.

"Yes, just bills and the like. I'm not quite finished but I was going cross-eyed staring at the computer screen for so long. I thought I'd come down and help with snack time and check on my family." Roman hums as he leans over to plant a kiss onto those lips he loves so much as the man deepens it slight before pulling away. 

"You are the best husband ever. Nothing's happened. Mandy and Eric left already for doctor appointments and oh! Juuse was dressed up like a warrior princess." Pekka's eyebrows go up in surprise but smile as Roman pulls out his phone. He shows off the photo of Juuse posing in his pink princess dress with a tiara on his head and a plastic sword in his small hands. Pekka dies on the spot.

"Oh my god, he is so cute! Oh, we have to get this printed! I need to put it in our scrapbook. He's so imaginative. I swear we raised such a creative child." 

"Agreed. Do you know what he told me?" Pekka perked up slightly as Roman continued. "He said no one else wanted to be the princess so he volunteered to be the princess, but he's a warrior who saves the prince from the scary dragon." Pekka laughs aloud causing Luuka to squeal with him. They pour kisses over Luuka's little cheeks before Pekka finally replies.

"That's our son. I just can't believe how far he's come. I remember just how shy he had been and he's still shy around certain people but he's got a heart of gold. He's so kind to everyone and is always smiling. We have a genius I swear." Roman laughs this time as shakes his head slightly in response.

"I think we do. Oh, he told me Miikka was the prince that he saved which was very interesting."

"Why's that?" Roman shrugs.

"Don't know honestly. Just have a feeling those two are going to be stuck to each other for a long time. Not sure why. Juuse always has these ideas and Miikka just smiles and follows him through with it. Even if that means cleaning up glue from...everything." They shudder together remembering that day.

"I didn't think that much glue would come out of one bottle. At least it wasn't as bad as the baking episode." 

"Oh my god flour was everywhere! Their explanation was very sweet but Jesus I didn't think we would get that flour up. It was just...everywhere it was ridiculous."

"And in their hair."

"Their clothes."

"Even their backpacks!" They said in unison and began to laugh loudly together. Luuka didn't understand but he squealed in response, obviously figuring out that they always seemed to react whenever he released a cute squeal. They laughed as they gave in to the little boy's demand for more attention. After two days his skin complexion had brightened considerably, which was very good and his appetite was always good. They figured in three more months they would be able to start feeding him oatmeal or baby cereal.

If they got to keep him that is. 

Roman shook the thought as they got up together to help with snack time. They put one of the new workers at the reception desk while they went into the large kitchen. Since expanding their space for more foreign children they've had to do some moving around to accommodate all of them. The summer was quickly approaching and they knew most of these sweet kids would be leaving for the break to return to their home country. Roman and Pekka hated to see them go but knew they would be happy to go back home before returning to America.

The language was always such a difficult thing, especially in a new place so they were more than happy to have a place of safety for the kids as they learned how to speak English. Juuse was excelling and they dubbed him ready for kindergarten coming up in the fall which was scary for both of them. They had made sure to let the school know that Juuse was still learning English but would do well and understand any directions given. This was why the need to adopt Luuka grew even more as the knowledge of their little boy leaving for kindergarten grew ever nearer.

All of these thoughts were swept away as they began plating and serving snacks with little Luuka watching all of the proceedings with utmost curiosity as he kicked in his little bouncer seat. Juuse had pulled Miikka in by the hand, still in his princess dress with Miikka in a knight's outfit. They sat next to one another as they thanked one of their workers for the snacks in English. 

Pekka gave them a thumbs up which they replicated with happy smiles as they began to eat their apple slices. "Share an apple with me?" Roman said with a mischievous smile and Pekka smirked as he sidled up next to his husband.

"Only if there's peanut butter involved."

"Only for you, yes always." He kissed him before they also delved into their snacks. It was just another day in the daycare with the added addition of Luuka who got fed and changed after snack time. He fell asleep soon after and the rest of the day went by in peace.

Perfect and sweet.

  


* * *

  


_**Thursday** _

  


"My goodness aren't you the cutest little boy in the world." Pekka and Roman sat next together, holding hands in their living room upstairs while Judy held little Luuka in her arms. The little boy smiled and giggled in response but soon whined as he kept looking back at him and Roman. They shared a laugh just as Judy did as well before handing the baby back over.

"Well, it already looks like he's attached himself to you both. That's always a good sign, but you both always have a good touch whenever it comes to children. You said he was smaller than you like?"

"Yes, he was most certainly malnourished, possibly not by fault but just by the lack of knowledge. Babies have to be fed almost constantly due to their growth so he much smaller than what we like. We've taken some photos for the file from when we found him. You can see the significant change after only a week of being under our care." Pekka was good at this. He prided himself in learning the system after going through what he did with Juuse and there was no way in hell was he going to be behind this time around.

"I see that. Poor thing, but he does look much better than he had on Saturday. Why didn't you call the police?" 

"We had discussed that, but if we did then more than likely they would have just put him under your care or another foster home care which didn't make much sense to us. It would have just lead him back to us regardless so we just gave you a call and took care of him until today. We already decided we wanted to adopt him if possible especially with the overwhelming evidence of a letter by the parent leaving him behind in our care."

"Seems you've come prepared haven't you Mr. Rinne?" Pekka chuckles slightly as Roman does as well.

"You'll find my husband is more than resourceful whenever it comes to something he wants. We've discussed this fully and we would be more than honored to adopt him if everything falls through." Judy smiles as she looks back to the paperwork along with her own in her hands.

"I do believe you're right. So, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to start running this through to see if there are any remaining family members that wish to step forward to claim him and search for more doctor statements for little William here. Until that time once I find all of his medical records I'll schedule a doctor's appointment for him to go in and get checked out. No telling how long he's gone without seeing someone and I'd like to be safe than sorry."

"We understand and if there's anything else you'll need from us we'll be more than happy to provide it." Pekka and Roman shared a look, not liking the idea of other family members stepping forward. Hope remained in their hearts that Lisa had been truthful when she had started cutting herself off from her family.

"I know you will. Well, in the meantime we'll be in touch and you can continue as you have been. Looks like he's very happy here and growing healthier every day. If you have any issues or questions just call and we'll be in touch." 

"Thank you very much, hopefully, everything falls through." He left out ‘for us' but she seemed to understand as her eyes softened.

"If I'm honest, I hope it does as well. You've done so well with Juuse obviously and I would be more than happy to sign Luuka over to you right away." Pekka and Roman smiled as she called him by the name they had dubbed for him as she continued. "But we have to this correctly otherwise we'll get nowhere. If you guys work with me like normal than hopefully we'll have this wrapped up under six months and Juuse will have a new baby brother to play with." 

"That's the dream, thank you again, Ms. Michaels."

"Of course, just doing my job." They walked her down and by the exit just as Juuse dashed him with Miikka following close behind. He stopped in his tracks seeing Ms. Michaels as he smiled warmly at her. She smiled bending down to reach a hand out to allow Juuse to shake it, "Hi there Juuse, you doing okay?"

He seemed to struggle for a moment before responding slowly, "Hi Ju..dy. Good, I am good. I play with Miikka!" He shook her hand as he held Miikka's hand in his own. The other little boy was a bit taller a year older but still seemed to duck behind Juuse as he pointed him out.

"Hi, I am Miikka." He said shyly causing both Pekka and Roman to smile warmly in response. They're English was still a bit weak but being 5 and 6 they're were doing much better than most their age. 

"Hi there Miikka! You take care of Juuse there, okay? He's a good friend."

Miikka stood up straighter, seeming almost determined as he nodded in response, "Yes! My best friend!" Judy smiled before patting them both on the top of their heads.

"Good, I'm glad you both are friends. Now you guys have a good day, have a lot of fun! Pekka, Roman, we'll be in touch have a good day."

"You do the same, thank you again." They waved goodbye before turning back to the boys still watching curiously. "You boys doing okay? We're proud of you for your English. That was very good."

They both seemed to preen with pride as Juuse nodded, "Can we go outside to play? We wanted to play with the blocks but Ava and Kyle wanted to play with them and the table is full and so we want to play on the swings, can we play on the swings papa?!" Pekka and Roman laughed aloud as their son finally stopped to breathe after rambling so quickly for so long.

"It's not recess time yet. Why don't you both color at the snack table and in just a little bit we'll go outside? Does that sound okay?" The boys seemed to share a look of disappointment and normally Pekka would cave but he didn't want to play favorites while other kids were in the daycare.

They sighed together, "Yes papa." He sighed very dramatically as he finally drags Miikka with him into the kitchen. Pekka and Roman shared a laugh as they shook their heads.

"So dramatic. Where did that even come from?"

Pekka shrugs as they return to the front playroom with Luuka in his arms. "Don't know, possibly wants to impress Miikka for some reason. I think you're right on Juuse and Miikka spending more time together."

"I don't see it as a problem honestly. He probably realizes how much he appreciates Miikka as his friend and this is very new for him. Juuse probably thinks he needs to impress Miikka or he'll lose him as a friend for some reason, but I think if we can adopt Luuka then this behavior will lessen. I think he just wants to feel important and help more if he can." Pekka nods as he hugs Roman close to him before planting a kiss to the side of his head.

"Did I mention how sexy you are when you get smart on me like that?" Pekka whispered into his ear causing him to chuckle darkly.

"I suppose I should have mentioned how sexy I thought it was when you defended Luuka as you did. You'd make one hell of a lawyer." Pekka snorts but leans closer to Roman as he wraps an arm around his waist.

"A lawyer? Really? Not in your life." Roman laughs with him.

"I couldn't think of anything else okay? That was the only thing that came to mind but dammit you got me going." Pekka shivered next to his husband as he tried to keep his composure. They were currently dirty talking in whispers in a room full of babies and children. Wasn't a great time but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Maybe we can explore that a bit later tonight?" 

"Only if we can put the crib in Juuse's room, but god I've missed your touch." 

"I have too." They share another sweet kiss only to be interrupted by Luuka babbling in his arms. They lean down to kiss his cheeks as he smiles happily up at him. It felt right and hopefully, this would be permanent soon enough.

  


* * *

  
  


**_2 Weeks Later_ **

  


With the medical records found Judy calls and confirms the doctor's appointment for little Luuka. After going through everything it looks like he's due for two new sets of shots which wasn't going to be fun at all. Pekka remembers how difficult it had been to get Juuse's shots and how his heart had ached for the pained cries his little boy gave.

Unfortunately, it had to be done and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. 

Roman had volunteered of course, but Pekka knew he had a big fear of needles. Which didn't bode well whenever had to get blood drawn or a shot himself. He normally just looked away as he got it done but got woozy regardless if he looked or not. So Pekka said he'd go. They compromised whenever they needed to help one another out and Pekka was so very grateful to have Roman in his life.

It was an early morning but of course, Luuka and Juuse were up bright and early. Luckily since they've moved the crib into Juuse's room their sweet little boy entertains Luuka until they can come into the room to change him. Juuse has seemed to take to being a big brother very seriously even though he technically wasn't a big brother yet, but he always seemed to pitch in more whenever they had another house guest. 

Juuse ate his cereal while they fed Luuka his formula. It felt normal and Pekka desperately hoped this would stay as it was. After cleaning up Pekka put Luuka in a little overall outfit with little booties which Roman couldn't resist taking pictures from his camera. Pekka helped to open the daycare before packing Luuka in his car seat and setting out. 

"Drive safe, call me when you get out."

"I will love you."

"Love you too," They shared a kiss and Pekka kissed Juuse's forehead before waving bye. With traffic, it took him 30 minutes to get downtown to where the doctor's office was. Hopefully, if this all went well then they'd be able to switch Luuka to their doctor who was much closer to their home. He got parked and then got Luuka's car seat out from the back. The little boy was kicking his legs as he sucked on his pacifier but smiled as he got him out from the back. 

"Hi, baby! You ready! Let's go!" Luuka gurgled happily in response as he got him out and then began his walk inside. He could feel stares all around him, obviously due to him coming in there with a baby and not a mother or something of the like. He didn't mind, but this was why he normally avoided going to the downtown doctor offices. They were always too big with way too many people for his liking. 

He found the room after going up the elevator and then going up to the receptionist desk. "Hello, I'm here for a doctor's appointment for Luu…I mean William Matthews."

"Hold on just a moment," the woman looked back to her computer blankly as she typed away quickly at her keys before smiling back up at him. "Yes, sir, I have an appointment for William, if you'll just sign in here we'll call once the doctor is ready."

"Thank you, ma'am." He went to sit over to the side after signing his name on the page and placed Luuka's car seat in the seat next to his. Luuka smiled happily seeing him again and Pekka bent down to kiss his cheeks.

"Hi, sweetheart! Hi Luuka!" The little boy hummed and Pekka repeated the hum back. Luuka seemed to catch on quickly to this new game and began to make noises. Pekka would respond right after causing the little boy to smile wider and coo again. They played their little game until Luuka lost interest quickly and moved his hands around. Pekka put the pacifier back into his mouth as he handed him one of his teething toys. It lit up and jiggled which made his eyes widen as he shook it around wildly causing the toy to light up more. Pekka took a moment to film Luuka playing with the toy before their moment was disrupted.

"Oh my goodness he is so cute!" Pekka looked up to find a woman with a little girl on her other side playing on a phone as she leaned over to peer at Luuka in his seat. This seemed to distract Luuka as well as he strained his head back to see the new person.

"Aw well thank you. He's a very happy baby most of the time." He cleared his throat going back to looking at Luuka.

"How old is he?" He looked up again to see the same mother still peering at him curiously and he felt that dread come over him again. 

"He's almost 7 months old."

"Oh, how sweet! I'm sure you're wife is very happy to have such a good husband like you. Bringing your son was so very sweet." He cleared his throat as he pinpointed it exactly as he had expected. She was fishing.

"Yes well, my husband is very happy I'm sure. He would have come but he's taking care of our 5-year-old at home. Didn't think it would be very wise to bring him into the doctor's office too." Right away he saw the change immediately. Her face dropped slightly but continued to smile politely. But in her eyes, he saw the look of disgust in them. This is why he didn't like this office at all. "That's...very good. Very kind...of him to do that."

"Yes, it is actually. I'm very proud of my husband and how well he helps to raise our children. We just adopted little Luuka here together." She nodded and hummed as she finally turned away. He sighed shaking his head as he tried to refrain from rolling his eyes, but this was easier said than done. Not everyone was always kind but the friends and family they had for support outweighed heavily on the hate they received constantly.

"Mr. Josi-Rinne?" He perked up as he went to pick up Luuka's car seat as he waved at the little girl by the mother who tried to ignore him completely. It seemed to fail as the little girl waved happily back. Revenge was sweet and swift. He chuckled to himself knowing how influential his other son was with his fascination with princesses and knights as of late. It was more than fine as he said hello to the nurse before being ushered back.

Luckily everyone was much more professional and kinder than the patients in the waiting room, but it didn't last though as expected as the shots were given. Poor Luuka was still crying loudly in the car on the way back as he explained everything to Roman through his headset. "It was horrible! She was being polite but it was obvious she was disgusted. I don't know if I wanted her to be openly harsh or just ignore me, but it still hurt."

"I'm so sorry, babe. It sounds like Luuka didn't have much fun either." 

"No, they gave him two shots one in each thigh and he's not very happy at all."

"Oh poor thing, put me on speaker maybe I can help some until you get home." Pekka switched the speakers on and told Roman he was good as he began to speak. "Luuka, Luuka baby daddy loves you. I know how badly it hurts poor baby." 

Pekka peeked back in the mirror to see Luuka pause in his crying. He was still sniffling sadly, but he paused as he whined softly. "I know baby boy you're coming home and I'll give you so many kisses. I love baby boy." Pekka felt his heart soar as he looked back again to see Luuka whine softly but calmer than he had been previously. 

"That's good, he hears you. I think he misses you."

"That's nice to hear. The poor thing sounds like he's still crying." Pekka looked back and big fat tears were still running down his little cheeks causing his heart ache more.

"Yes he is but he seems happier to hear both of us. Let's keep this up. How has the daycare been going?" Roman started talking about arts and crafts time and how one of the kids cut one of the girl's hair. It was pretty bad but luckily it wasn't much and they caught them before it got worse. Luuka still cried but it was soft as if he was listening to Roman as well. It helped because as soon as they pulled into the garage Roman was outside waiting for them. "I'll grab everything if you want to get Luuka."

Roman nodded before climbing into the back seat, "Hi my sweet baby, oh poor thing I know. It's okay, you're okay I promise." Luuka's cries, which had been quiet grew louder as soon as he saw Roman and Pekka knew they were caught. Luuka did have them both wrapped around his little finger and it's only been two weeks.

"Oh my little boy, daddy loves you. It's okay, you're safe." Luuka whines softly as Roman kisses and cradles Luuka close. Pekka kisses Roman before they take everything inside. "Let's get you a bottle and something to help with the pain. Are you going to see Juuse?"

"Yeah, I need to put everything up anyways. I feel like I've aged two years after that appointment." Roman chuckles planting another kiss to his lips before shooing him off.

"I know it. I've got baby duty while you go see our little boy. He's been worried about Luuka all day. He still believes the doctor's office is an evil place."

"Only because you gave him those ideas!" He says with a laugh on his lips.

"Hey, it's not my fault he asked about my cut. I was just being honest with our son." Pekka rolled his eyes as he stepped over to kiss his husband full on.

"You're in so much trouble."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Pekka smacks Roman's ass before pushing off.

"Go on before I have to punish you."

"Later I hope."

"Maybe, behave and go take care of Luuka." Roman sticks his tongue out briefly with a wink before taking the baby into the kitchen. Pekka sighs his heart full as he goes to put everything away. He finds Juuse coloring with Miikka sitting close beside him and Pekka finds it both strange and sweet how Miikka wasn't even coloring and yet just staring at what Juuse was doing instead. He remembers Roman's words and smiles at the possibilities for Juuse's future. 

As he comes further into the room Juuse looks up and instantly leaps to his feet, "Papa! You're home! Look papa I drew you a picture!" Pekka kneels so he can hug his son and then goes to sit on the padded floor so Juuse could climb into his lap. He looks at the picture and smiles.

"Is that me and daddy?"

"Yup! And that's me and that's Luuka!" Pekka sighs as he once again is struck with how much he hopes this adoption goes through for them. Juuse is craving for another companion at home and he hopes this will turn out for all of them. 

"This is amazing Juuse! What but who's that?" Juuse blushes slightly but smiles as he points at the other figure holding his hand in the picture.

"That's...that's Miikka." Pekka looks and sees them both smiling in the picture causing his chest to fill up with warmth. 

"You like Miikka don't you?" His little boy blushes slightly as he buries his face into his chest.

"He's my very best friend papa. We said we will be best friends forever and ever. Just like in my stories." Such a big heart in such a little body he hugs him tightly as he kisses the top of his head. 

"I'm sure he's very happy to be your friend forever. You know me and daddy are best friends too." Juuse looks up curiously as he gets a very confused look upon his sweet little face.

"Weally? But you marrys like Miikka's mama and papa?"

"That's right, yes we're married and he's my husband but he's also my best friend. Do you talk to Miikka all of the time and tell him secrets?" Juuse's eyes grow wide as he looks back to where Miikka is staring curiously from the table. He looks like he wants to come over, but isn't sure if he'll get in trouble or not. Juuse smiles and waves at Miikka who perks up and waves back before turning back to look up at him.

"Yes papa, I tell him lots of things. I like Miikka alot papa. Does that mean we're marrys too?" His eyes grow wide but not in fear but in excitement which wasn't what he had expected he chuckles slightly as he shakes his head.

"No baby you're not married that's not how that works. Okay look, it just means you both will most likely stay friends for a long time. Just like me and daddy. We've known each other for a while and now he's my best friend forever. Do you understand?" Juuse blinks once, twice before giving a brisk nod. 

"Yes, papa! I'm gonna go play with Miikka now."

Pekka felt concern fill him as he had a growing suspicion that he didn't understand one bit. Oh well, they were still just toddlers so it didn't hurt anyone at all. He kissed the top of his head before releasing him. "Alright baby, go play. Do you want to see Luuka later?" Juuse paused and turned back quickly.

"Yes yes! I heard he went to the doctor. Is he okay papa? Daddy said he was crying." Those precious blue eyes full of concern caused his heart to swell as he hugged his little boy close.

"Yes, baby he's fine. He just had to get some shots which don't ever feel good but he's taking a nap now so he should be fine."

"Will a kiss make his boo boo feel better? You and daddy kiss my boo-boos and they always feel better after that." Pekka chuckled softly as he nodded.

"Yes, bud I think it would. How about later you can give him some kisses. You have the magical kisses that make everyone feel better." Juuse puffs out his chest with pride as he hugs him again before dashing back to where Miikka is nervously waiting for him. 

"I will later papa! Miikka! You want to get marrys and be my best friend forever and ever?!" 

"Yes! I want to get marrys to you!" Juuse squeals hugging the other little boy before tugging on his hand towards the dress-up closet.

"We have to have a party and have all our friends come and eat cake and have a kiss and then we wear rings and then we are best friends forever!" Miikka's eyes are big and wide but bright with excitement as he digs out the little tucks outfit.

"It'll be great! But we have to wait until recess so we can have everything out. Let's go tell everybody, Juuse!"

"Yeah!" They hold hands again as they dash towards where the other kids are gathered and begin to quickly and excitedly explain how they're getting married to each other and how they're having a wedding at recess. Pekka sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. That wasn't at all what he had expected. He laughed to himself as he looked on as Juuse waved a hand as he explained everything while Miikka stood as a silent yet strong presence as he smiled widely the whole time. Maybe one day it'll be a real thing, he shakes his head with a snort.

They're just babies still, they have no idea what's going on but he's happy they're happy and as long as no one gets hurt then it's all good in his book. Pekka groans softly as he stands back up, cursing underneath his breath about getting old before making his way into the baby room. It's quieter as one of their workers is rocking one baby while another is playing with the others on the floor. Roman is sitting in the corner with Luuka where he's fallen asleep in his arms.

His husband perks up as he sees him come in and Pekka bends down to kiss him before looking down at the baby in his arms. "Knocked out."

"Oh yeah. Once he got a full tummy he was out. He'll be up tonight most likely but that's fine. I figured it'd happen."

"Well as long as he's happy then that's all that matters." Roman smiles full adoration up at him before looking back down at Luuka. Pekka turns to pull up a chair next to his husband as he begins to explain everything that went down in the playroom. Once he finishes Roman is trying very hard not to wake Luuka as he chuckles uncontrollably. 

"Dear god I don't think I'm ready to see our son get married just yet." Pekka sighs as Roman continues to laugh, bastard.

"I was just trying to explain how he and Miikka's relationship was like ours but as I said that he pinpointed it to getting married and now their planning their wedding for recess. Apparently, everyone is invited."

"Oh wow, a big wedding I see. Well, that's exciting. I guess I'm the photographer for the wedding and you'll play the music and give the vows?"

"Sounds like a plan," Pekka laughs just as Roman does before the receptionist pops her head into the room.

"My apologies Mr. Rinne, but I have...um...Mr. Jarnkrok here to see you?" Pekka perks up just as Roman does as they go to stand up. 

"We're heading there now." Just as they walk around the corner there is Filip and Calle with little Lyla in their arms causing them both to smile as they come out. 

"There's the big man! And the hubby too! Come here!" They exchange hugs but cause them to gasp as they see Luuka in Roman's arms still. "Oh my god don't tell me you're adopting again?"

"We're trying too. It's a long story." Pekka states sheepishly.

"Well we came out to say hi and we've got nothing planned."

"Cal will never admit it but he misses this place a lot."

"Fil I told you that was a secret!"

"Sorry babe, you know how terrible I am with secrets." Calle huffs but kisses him regardless.

"So, you want to go out on the playground while we talk? Lyla has been itching to play ever since she saw the slide."

"Sounds good, if afterward if you guys have time I believe Juuse and Miikka are getting married if you want to stay," Pekka says casually but it still causes both men to laugh in response.

"Oh god yes! That'll be way too cute not to watch. Are they planning and everything?"

"Yup, they're very excited." They share another laugh before heading into the backyard where the playground was. They sat at the picnic table while Lyla started over towards the playset. Then Pekka and Roman started their story about Luuka when they were finished Calle was holding Luuka now, who had woken up during the story. "And now we're just waiting to get confirmation that we can go ahead with the adoption."

"Wow, that is seriously the craziest story ever. How are you always bring the crazy stuff to your front door?" Calle asks just as he makes a face at Luuka who giggles in response.

"Beats me, but I seem to always have a knack for bringing people into my home. I don't mind. It brought me Juuse and then Roman, so hopefully, it'll keep Luuka here with us too." Roman smiles up at him before they share a kiss which brings them Calle and Filip gagging in response.

"God you both are so sickly sweet it makes me want to puke."

"Thank you for expressing yourself in such a matter around our future son." Roman deadpans causing Pekka to snort and earning him a glare from Calle.

"Hey I calls it as I sees it and what I see is a big happy family. Speaking of happy family I think there are two little boys heading this way." Pekka and Roman turn to find Juuse and Miikka dashing over to them while the other kids run out towards the playground.

"Papa, daddy! Do you have rings we can wear? We need them for the party! We can't get marrys without them!" Juuse looked as if he were in a panic and Pekka sighed as he looked to Roman for help. 

"Hmm, well we don't have rings, but how about a bracelet? Like those friendship bracelets, you made a couple of weeks ago?" The boys' eyes light up as Juuse leans up to kiss Roman's cheek. 

"Yes! Thank you, daddy! Thank you, papa! We'll be right back and then we're going to gets marrys! Come on Miikka!" Miikka holds his hand firmly as they dash back off inside most likely to look for the bracelets. Calle and Filip are laughing but with very fond looks on their faces.

"That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. I don't think I'll make it through this wedding." 

"Doubt we will either, speaking off I'll grab the speaker and my camera so I can take some pictures of the ceremony," Pekka smirks as he kisses Roman before he leaves as well to prepare everything.

"Do you need us to help? We would love to help out if we can." Pekka laughed seeing the two men so eager to help in his sons and his best friends wedding. 

"We'll serve cookies in place of cake for the wedding. They're in the cabinet if you guys can get that all set up out here. I'll take Luuka back." Filip and Calle nodded as they called for Lyla and she went with them to help grab the ‘wedding cake'. Pekka laughed thinking how life quickly came out to grab him. It was all pretend sure, but one-day Juuse would probably marry someone he loved and start a family of his own too. It was all very surreal and caused his eyes to grow misty with the image. 

His thoughts were broken as Luuka wiggled in his lap, "Hi sweetheart! I know you're not feeling good it's okay baby, papa's got you." He kissed his cheeks and cradled Luuka close as the little boy started to fall asleep again.

Everything was set up fairly quickly for Juuse's and Miikka's ‘Wedding'. It was all very sweet as all the kids went to sit on the ground opening up a line for Juuse to walk down. They had agreed that Juuse would walk down and Miikka would wait for him at the end. Pekka was able to find some fake flowers and some bowties to put on the two boys. The interns and workers were all smiling as they filmed everything from their phones as Juuse quickly ran over to Pekka who was standing by the front. 

He waved his little hand to have him bend down as he whispered into his ear, "Can you plays Over the Rainbows?" 

"The one from the Wizard of Oz?" Pekka was curious by this as the little boy continued.

"Yes, it's...it's Miikka's favorites song." Pekka felt his heart swell as he nodded and ran over to plug his phone into the speaker. He found the song as Roman took pictures from his camera. Calle and Filip had volunteered to watch Luuka while he bounced in his seat during the wedding. Pekka played the song and then raced back over to start the wedding. He watched his son take a deep breath before slowly walking down the ‘aisle'. Pekka felt his eyes grow misty for some unknown reason as Juuse made his way up to the front picturing a future where he did this in his adult years.

He pulled it together as Juuse stepped up to the front and went to hold Miikka's hands in his own. Pekka went to his knees as he began to say his bit and then told them to say something nice about the other and why they loved them. Juuse went first.

"Miikka, you're the very best friend that I will ever have. You make me happy every day you come over and you always get me extra snacks when no one sees cause you're tall which is cool. I like you and I want to be your best friend forever and ever!" All of the adults were goners as they awed in response before Miikka shuffled his feet and then looked at Juuse very seriously.

"Juuse, you are the best best person in the whole world besides mama and papa. You make me very happy and I like all of your pictures you draw. You make me smile when you make those silly faces at the sky or dress as a princess which is really cool. You...you were the only one who wasn't scared to play with me even though I'm shy. You make me feel brave like a knight which I like a lot. I was really scared of the dark that one time when it was storming outside but you said it was just a band playing drums which made me not scared anymore! You make me feel super happy. I like you too and I want to be your best friend forever and ever too." Pekka hasn't ever heard Miikka say so much in one sitting before and looked to see Roman matching the same look he had on his face. Miikka really did like Juuse a lot it showed obviously. Along with the story, he told Juuse years before made his heart swell even further. 

He remembered the elephants in the sky.

"With those words of love, I will now present the rings." He had two friendship bracelets on a small pillow where Juuse and Miikka grabbed them before looking to Pekka to continue, "You may now exchange your rings to each other." Miikka and Juuse helped put their bracelets on one another causing them to giggle softly as they struggled a bit before holding each other's hand again.

"Now, with the rings exchanged I will ask one more question to both of you. Juuse Saros Josi-Rinne, will you take your best friend to have and to hold and to love and to be best friends forever and ever as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, papa! I mean, yes!" The adults and the kids laughed softly before he turned back to Miikka. "Miikka Salomaki, will you take your best friend to have and to hold and to love and to be best friends forever and ever as long as you both shall live?"

He nodded very seriously at him before looking at Juuse once again, "Yes sir I will." Juuse blushed slightly as he smiled big and wide. Pekka was smiling just as wide as well. 

"Well, with that and by the power invested in me I now pronounce you best friends for life. You may now hug your friend." He smiled as Juuse pulled Miikka close and hugged him tightly to him. Miikka nearly squeezed the life out of him before pulling back and doing something that shocked everyone slightly. 

It was quick and no one would have noticed if no one was looking but Juuse stood up on his toes and quickly placed a kiss onto Miikka's lips. It was so quick but it still caused the little boy's eyes to grow wide before he hugged him tightly again. Pekka was biting his lip as he tried not to cry, but dammit he always cried at weddings, pretend or not he always did. Over by the picnic table, Calle and Filip were crying along with several others. Roman had watery eyes as Miikka and Juuse walked back down their aisle. 

Pekka cleared his throat before standing back up, "Alright everyone let's go over to the tables and eat our cookies! We didn't have cake but we thought cookies would be perfect. One each and that's it." The kids cheered as some hugged Miikka and Juuse while others dashed for the tables set up with their ‘cake'. Pekka went to set up some music for the kids while they ate and he walked back over to Roman.

"Dear god I shouldn't be crying, but Jesus I kept thinking…"

"I know. I know how you feel. He'll be a good husband to someone very lucky one day. Let him enjoy this right now because these kid days don't last forever." Roman smiled warmly as he pulled him in close and kissed him deeply. He felt that love flow through him as he stared lovingly down at his husband.

They ate their ‘cake' and then started their dance party. Miikka and Juuse laughed and giggled as they dance together in a circle as Pekka sat with Roman, holding Luuka while they watched the kids have their fun. "This was cute Pekka. You guys are really good parents, you know?"

Roman and Pekka share a laugh as they shrug knowingly, "Duh wasn't it obvious?"

"We're rocking parents!" 

"Well, now you've lost some dad points for that comment, Peks. No one says rocking, like ever." Roman snorts while Pekka rolls his eyes. They enjoy the festivities until two voices fill the void.

"What's going on here?" Pekka and Roman look over to see Miikka's parents by the door and Pekka mentally kicks himself for forgetting about them picking him up early today. He stands, handing Luuka to Roman as he walks over to them.

"Hey guys, I'm so sorry we sort of lost track of time. We were just hosting a wedding," Pekka says putting air quotation marks around the word ‘wedding'. Just as he says this though he sees a shift in the mood almost immediately as they eye over the playground.

"What do you mean wedding?" Miikka's father asks.

"Oh well, Juuse and Miikka both wanted to be best friends forever so we hosted a pretend wedding to make them friends for life. It was all very cute and it was just all pretend. You know, all in good fun. No harm done." He shrugs because it's no big deal really but Miikka's father doesn't agree.

"No harm done?! Are you serious about this? What you're doing is just setting our son up for heartbreak and not just that but getting married to Juuse? He's a boy. Why couldn't he get pretend married to a little girl or something if we're going that route?" Pekka felt anger start to rise within him as he crossed his arms as if to both defend and raise himself even higher.

"What's so wrong with Miikka marrying my son? It doesn't matter if he's a boy or not. It was all pretend and they had fun. There was no harm done and they've had a great day."

"Your son has been putting ideas into my son's head and it needs to stop here. No more ideas about getting married and friendships forever. It's impossible and you know it." 

"My son has been there for Miikka when he wanted to play all alone all of the time! My son has helped your son more than you'll ever know! I would like it if you stop speaking about my son in such a way." 

"Or what?! Your fag of a son going to do anything about it?!" 

"Harold!"

"Diana it's true! He's raised by two homos that think peace and love will solve world hunger. I told you we should have taken Miikka out years ago, now he's been corrupted by these low-lives!" Pekka was boiling with rage and was two seconds away from recoiling when he felt a hand on his arm. He felt Roman beside him with Luukka cradled in his arms as he stared furiously at the man before them.

"I do believe I'm going to have to ask you not to say vulgar words around the children."

"Ha! They're going to have to learn soon enough what they mean! That the owners are homos that have no business having kids of their own." Roman's eyes burned with fire as Pekka stiffened beside him. Pekka was about to lash out when Juuse's voice opened up in the tension of the moment.

"Papa? Are we in trouble?" The adults found Juuse trying to stay brave but he saw the fear in his eyes. Miikka had visibly shrunk behind Juuse as big fat tears fell over his cheeks. God how Pekka wished he could save the little boy from this cruelty. Now he saw why the little boy was so quiet all of the time. So afraid to be yelled at by his father. They were still holding hands just as Miikka's father came around to point at them.

"Get your hand off my son you fag! You've put these damned ideas in his head now he'll be a weak bitch because of you!" Juuse's eyes went wide at the cruel words as tears began to fall but he didn't move. If anything he stepped further in front of Miikka more holding his hand tightly within his own. Miikka was full-on sobbing now, fear racking his little body as his father yelled curses at him. Pekka saw the other adults pulling the kids back as Calle and Filip stood with Lyla behind them.

Pekka had just about enough.

"Sir, you need to leave or I call the police. You've threatened me, you've threatened my son, and I want you off my property. Now." 

"Oh so now you want to fight big man! Let's fight!"

"Harold!" The man turned back to where Diana, who he didn't realize had some bruises on her arms was crying as well. "Let's get Miikka and leave. Now." The man turned to snarl back up at Pekka who didn't stand down once. He's dealt with brutes like this man many times before and this man didn't scare him once and he wouldn't allow him to hurt or threaten his family. He snarled once more before turning on his feet and stomping back out towards the front.

"Hurry up and get the boy, now." Diana visibly shook but gently went to Miikka who hid further behind Juuse. He was shaking so badly and crying so hard that Juuse seemed reluctant to let him go. But unfortunately, there was nothing they could do.

"Juuse sweetheart he has to go I'm sorry," Pekka said softly trying to ease him away from the other boy who was crying now himself. 

"Don't hurt him! Don't hurt my best friend! Please bring him back!" Juuse cried out suddenly causing Miikka's mother to jump in surprise. She sighed as she nodded as she held a hand out to Miikka. The little boy quickly hugged Juuse who cried before letting him go. 

"I'll bring him back I promise." She sounded so tired and Pekka ached for her. He wished he could do more, but with nothing to go on, there wasn't much they could do. Miikka looked defeated as his mother walked with him back out front. "Pekka, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I let Miikka stay with you if…" She paused before going out with a whisper and Pekka nodded before she could finish.

"Anytime. He'll be safe here." He didn't mean to sound so harsh but his emotions were haywire at the moment as Diana nodded in understanding before leaving the daycare. All was quiet save for some birds and some kids crying from the yelling before Juuse sat down on the ground and began to sob loudly into his hands. Calle and Filip were shocked but thank God for them as they began to gather everyone and get them back inside to clean up and pack up to leave. 

Pekka thanked them before bending down to pick up his little boy into his arms who sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. "I know baby, I know." Roman came up beside them as he leaned forward to kiss Juuse's forehead. It was all too much and most certainly the darkest day in their little daycare. One that would be hard to forget.

Once they had Luuka laid down for bed he and Roman came back to Juuse's room where he was curled up in a ball underneath the covers. He sniffled as tears still fell over his cheeks. They hadn't heard a word from Miikka and they both worried that they never would again.

It wasn't at all what they wanted, but sometimes the world was much crueler than it should have been, especially to a very sweet little boy with a very big heart. They came in and sat on his bed waiting until he was ready to speak. When he did it was soft and broke both of their hearts.

"Will Miikka come over anymore?" They looked at each other sadly before moving so they could lie on either side of the little boy on the bed.

"I don't know baby. We just have to hope that he will. We're so sorry about what happened earlier." Juuse finally poked his head up revealing red-rimmed eyes and blotted red skin.

"Why is his papa so mean? He said so many mean things, right papa?" Pekka looked over to Roman who frowned sadly.

"Unfortunately he did sweetheart. They weren't very nice things at all and there are a lot of people outside of our house that can be very mean, but as long as you have a good heart that means you're better than them." Roman added to which Pekka reached out for his hand which he gladly held in response.

"Daddy, papa?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Miikka...he told me a secret and he didn't want me to say anything but...I don't want him to get hurt, papa. I'm scared his papa is going to hurt him." Tears began to water again in his bright eyes which caused Pekka and Roman to look at each other in worry, but they tried to stay calm as they tried to get Juuse talking again.

"Why do you say that Sweetheart? What did Miika tell you? I know you made a promise to Miikka but we also don't want him to get hurt either." Juuse seemed to think very seriously about this before looking at them both fearfully.

"He...he said his papa hits his mama really hard and makes her cry. He...he said that one week when he didn't come because his...his papa hit him making his mouth bweed and he said it hurt a lot. I kissed his cheek to make it feel better but he...daddy he said he is scared and how he doesn't want to go home. Papa I don't want Miikka to get hurt." Juuse begins to sob once more as they both cradle him on both sides, putting him into a cocoon of warmth and love. They look at each other both with fear and worry as they agree together on what they should do.

"Thank you for telling us, baby. We're going to fix this okay? We don't want Miikka or his mama to get hurt either. We promise we're going to help Miikka." 

"Yo...you promise?"

"Promise, baby. We promise." Roman said kissing the top of his head as they cradled him close. They comforted and laid with their little boy until he cries himself to sleep before leaving the room. They both shared a look before heading into the study to make a very important phone call.  
  


* * *

_  
_

**_4 Weeks Later_ **

  


It was an early Sunday morning when Miikka arrived at their home with a black eye, a backpack, and a little suitcase. His mother was in worse conditions than he was, but it still caused both Roman and Pekka to stiffen at the sight. They weren't sure if they wanted Juuse or Luuka near any of this, especially with them in the process of adopting Luuka, but if a child was in need they were more than willing to step forward to help.

That night 4 weeks previously they had made a call to Judy and had explained everything about what had happened. She said she would do some digging and see what she could do. 5 days later she called them and stated how Mr. Salomaki was arrested for both child-abuse and attacking his wife. Mrs. Salomaki was filing for a divorce as they went to the hospital to check and see if there was any internal damage done. 

Pekka had cried after the call, Roman was there to comfort him even though guilt ate at him for two more days after that. He felt he should have made a call or done something sooner so they wouldn't have gotten hurt. But luckily they were able to get them to safety and more than that Mr. Salomaki is being set to trial for other cases of violence and abuse in his past.

Miika's mother called them crying as she apologized for everything. She asked if Miikka could stay with them until all of this was over and done with to which Pekka and Roman were more than happy to agree. 4 weeks didn't seem like a very long time but in a child's mind it could feel like a century. Both Miikka and his mother looked emotionally and physically exhausted as they stepped into the daycare. 

"Miikka? Why don't you put your things upstairs in Juuse's room and then you can come back down to play in the front room, okay?" Pekka smiled down at Miikka but the little boy only nodded and walked up the stairs. His heart broke at the sight and he only hoped they'd be able to get him back to smiling again.

"Would you like some tea or coffee before you go? You can stay as long as you need." Roman said as he went to hold Diana's hand. She sniffled as she shook her head with a small sad smile.

"No no, unfortunately even with all of this happening I still have to work. A nurse's job is never done. But I'll take you up on that offer next time. I just...thank you both so much for your help. I don't know...how I would have…" She stopped on the brink of tears again as Roman went to hug her into his arms. After a moment she stepped away dabbing a tissue to her eyes as she smiled again.

"Sorry, it's been a lot you know. Poor Miikka, my poor baby has had it the worse. My poor baby has tried to be so brave and now he doesn't talk at all. I'm going to take him to therapy soon which I think we both need, but he just won't talk to me anymore. To anyone at all. I'm just so scared I've lost my little boy forever." Pekka stepped forward this time to place a gentle hand onto the woman's shoulder. He found it bony and thin and he grimaced slightly at how horrible their situation had been.

"I promise you you'll get your son back. He just needs time like all of us do. Once he's able to be out with his friends again he'll be back before you know it. I think talking to a therapist is a smart move. You both deserve some peace of mind." She nodded at Pekka's words she smiled up at both of them.

"Thank you, I mean it. For everything. You both have done so much for my son and I can't thank you enough for it. I believe we're going to move into this neighborhood too. It's time we got out more again." They smiled as they went back to hold each other close.

"That's wonderful. If you need anything we'll help with anything you need."

"Thank you again. I better get going. I'll come by tomorrow to check on Miikka if that's alright?"

"He's your son Diana. Come by anytime. Our door is always open. He'll be safe here while everything plays out." She nodded sadly as she didn't say anything more and waved them goodbye as she left. She didn't hug Miikka or anything of the like, both too hurt to focus on their own happiness at the moment. They locked up everything and then went back into the front room where Juuse was keeping an eye on Luuka.

The little boy couldn't crawl or move just yet but he wriggled around like an excited worm causing Juuse to giggle every time he kicked. They started over when Miikka finally came down the stairs. He saw Juuse across the way and froze in his place.

Juuse seemed to sense the change as he turned seeing them in the doorway until he looked back behind him to see Miikka by the stairs going up. Their eyes locked and Juuse stood up to face him. Pekka and Roman exchanged looks, almost afraid to move so they didn't break whatever spell was cast over them before Miikka began to move.

His lip wobbled slightly as tears began to spill over his cheeks as he finally ran over to Juuse. Juuse began to sob as he hugged the other boy back and they just cried together until they were curled into a ball together on the floor. They cried and cried until Juuse leaned forward and kissed Miikka's black eye.

"I missed you Miikka. I was so scared. I didn't think you would ever come back."

"I wanted to come back but...I couldn't leave. Now mama says I can stay here for as long as I want. She said until it's safe again." Juuse hugged Miikka close as he rubbed his face onto the other boy's chest.

"I will protect you. I promise to keep you safe. I am your warrior princess and I will protect you with my life." He looked at the boy very seriously as he said this.

"Weally? You promise?"

"I promise. Miikka your my best friend forever and ever. I still have my ring." Juuse showcased his bracelet which he wore all of the time, other than bath time because he and Roman were always afraid he would ruin it if he wore it in the water. The other little boy scrambled in his pockets before pulling out his bracelet too, but it was frayed and slightly torn.

"I...I'm sorry Juuse. He...he tore it off and...broke it. He broke my ring." Miikka began to cry once more as he rubbed at his eyes. Juuse just hugged him again before looking over to them as if realizing they had been standing there the whole time.

"Papa, daddy can you fix it? Can you fix Miikka's ring?" The other little boy flinched slightly and Pekka's heart sank at the sight. He and Roman were slow as they stepped forward and then sat across from the boys before them.

"We'll be happy to help fix it. Would you like us to fix it Miikka?" Roman's voice was soft as he spoke and Pekka squeezed his thigh in response. The little boy sniffled looking to Juuse who nodded with a smile before Miikka finally moved over to them. He stretched his hand out with the little yarn bracelet in pieces, but it wasn't something they hadn't been able to fix before.

"This should be no problem to fix at all. We'll have to add some new strings but we can do it. You want to fix it now?" Pekka added and they watched silently as Miikka swallowed visibly. "Hey buddy, it's alright. You're safe here. You can say and do what you want here okay? We'd never let anything happen to you." He wasn't sure what did it but something seemed to click in the little boy's mind as big fat tears began to fall and he was reaching out to be held. 

Pekka and Roman didn't hold back as they brought the boy close and placed kisses all over his face and hugged him close. The little boy cried and cried hiccuping every little bit before he finally began to calm. Juuse crawled into Roman's lap as Miikka sniffled into Pekka's chest. Juuse reached out and grabbed Miikka's hand which he squeezed while his thumb from his other hand went into his mouth. 

Miikka fell asleep soon after, all of the emotions getting too much for him as Pekka went to pick him up to take him upstairs into their home. Roman grabbed Luuka who was also fading fast with Juuse helping grab the toys left behind. After lying Miikka down in Juuse's bed, Juuse stated he wanted to stay close to Miikka just in case he got scared. Pekka and Roman agreed and promised to take them out for ice cream later. After everything was settled they went to sit together in the living room with Luuka feeding on his bottle.

A nap wasn't out of the question, especially on a Sunday morning and with emotions running high they rested together catching up on the news. "I think we made some really good progress." Pekka looked down where Roman was laying his head on his shoulder drifting in and out of sleep on the couch.

Luuka was already passed out in his arms so it wasn't abnormal at all, "With what, hun?"

"With Miikka. You remember what his mom said. He hasn't talked for almost 4 weeks, so hearing and seeing him say anything today was real progress in my opinion. I know it's a long road ahead, but I think with him staying with us we'll see him come back to himself again."

"I agree. Juuse's positivity I think will be a big factor in Miikka's recovery."

"Our son is a bright spot in so many people's lives." Pekka chuckles at the comment by how true it was.

"He changed mine for the better so I think that's closer to the truth than you realize." They laughed together as they enjoyed the morning until a voice brought them back again.

"Papa, daddy?" They blearily open their eyes to find Juuse rubbing his own eyes with Miikka silently standing behind but holding firmly onto his hand.

"What's up buddy? You boys okay?" They nodded as Juuse tugged Miikka further into the room. 

"Can we sit in here with you guys? Miikka didn't want to stay in my room anymore." The little boy in question just looked fearful as if they would yell at him for leaving the room and their hearts tugged harshly at the reality of the situation. 

"Of course buddy. You guys are more than welcomed to sit here with us. We were just watching the news, but we can watch some cartoons if you like?"

Juuse looked at Miikka who shrugged quietly in response, "It's fine. We just didn't want to be alone anymore."

"Okay bud, no problem." Juuse nodded and began to tug Miikka with him to sit down. The poor little boy looked worn and thin, but they would soon get him healthy and smiling again. They went to one of the love seats which was big enough to hold two of them as they climbed up to sit together in the seat. Miikka curled around Juuse like a lifeboat as he went to hold his hand once more before laying his head on his shoulder. He held his broken bracelet in his other hand which caused Pekka to perk up slightly in remembrance. "Hey, Miikka? Would you like me to fix your ring now?" 

The little boy's eyes grew wide, swallowing nervously at first before looking to Juuse. Juuse nodded with a smile and Miikka nodded silently in response. Pekka felt good for some progress they were making and handed little Luuka off to Roman, kissing him before going to take the bracelet from Miikka. The little boy looked nervous but Pekka smiled to try to reassure him everything would be alright, "I'll be right back I promise. I'll fix it real quick for you." The boy nodded smiling softly before quietly replying.

"Thank you," it was so quiet that if he wasn't kneeling right in front of them he wouldn't have heard him at all. He smiled warmly and kissed Roman again before heading back to his office. He put on his glasses as he began to sew the bracelet back together again. This time he was able to place a fastener onto the bracelet so the young boy could take it on and off if he wanted too. Once he was finished he patted himself on the back and thanked his mother for teaching him how to do these things. 

He returned into the living room where he presented the bracelet back to the little boy. "Hey, bud can I see you hand for a minute?" The boy was hesitant at first before stretching his hand out for inspection. Pekka then placed the bracelet back onto the young boy's wrist and fastened it back into place. It fit perfectly. "There! All fixed and now there's a clasp on it so you can take it on and off whenever you want too."

He watched as the boy's eyes grew wide staring down at the bracelet before moving up to throw his arms around his shoulders. He was shocked by the sudden gesture but he smiled all the same as he hugged the little boy back. "Thank you, Mr. Rinne." It was whispered close to his ear but he heard it all the same as warmth filled his chest.

"You're welcome, buddy. I'm glad I could help."

"Can I have a cwasp too for my ring, papa?!" Juuse perked up excitedly after examining Miikka's ‘ring'. Pekka sighed looking back at Roman who was covering his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out into laughter. He looked back to see those eager blue eyes that he fell for every single time and his resolve collapsed.

"Yes, you may have a clasp too. Let me see the bra...the ring." He took the bracelet off from his son's wrist before returning to his study. It took him less time to do this before going back to put the bracelet back on his son's wrist. "There, now you both have matching rings."

Juuse clapped his hands with a cheer while Miikka smiled happily beside him. "Thank you, papa!" After that their minds went back to watching tv where Roman had changed the channel after being questioned by the son what ‘infestation' meant. Pekka returned to his place beside his husband where Luuka had woken up and was currently shaking a toy in his hand. 

"You're really the best husband and father that any person could ask for. Seriously, if we were alone I would so be on you right now."

"Is that a promise?" Pekka teased with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, you know it, babe. You know I love having that big cock of your inside of me," Roman whispered filthily into his ear causing him to reach a hand out to grip his thigh in response. 

"You keep talking like that and we'll never get to have ice cream today." Roman gave a throaty deep laugh that sent shivers up his spine as arousal spiked through his system. He cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably beside his husband and was very thankful that the boys were still too young to truly understand what was going on. "I curse you for putting me in this state."

Roman just laughed softly, full of mischief and glee as he glanced over to see if the boys were looking, but they were intently watching the tv screen in front of them. So this gave Roman a chance to tease his husband further by running a hand over his crotch. Pekka bit his lip trying to keep quiet as Roman rubbed over where his erection was pressing up into his husband's hand. He looked overseeing that the boys were still distracted and began to press his crotch up into his husband's hand, causing a delicious friction to spike through his system.

This went on for several minutes until Pekka laid his head back onto the sofa and moaned softly causing Luuka to squeal in response. He bit his lip as Roman stopped in his handjob through his jeans as he looked down at the baby in his lap. "I think he needs a change."

"I think I need a change." Roman looks over in surprise as his eyes grow wide with glee.

"Did you?" Pekka shakes his head but it's obvious that he's in distress.

"No, but I was closer than I expected." Roman chuckles as he leans over to kiss him deeply pulling another low moan from him before moving to get up.

"Well, you go take care of that while I change Luuka. Doubt we'll be able to have our fun until later on. Just think of that cock deep inside me when you come," Roman whispered the last part into his ear before leaving with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Damn that man is evil," he mutters under his breath before making his excuses to use the bathroom. Roman is still laughing as he escapes into their bedroom and thoroughly utilizes that time by picturing just what his husband had said. With his fist tightly wound around his throbbing member, it doesn't take long before his stifling a yell of his husband's name as he comes into the toilet. He washes up and returns to the living room.

"You're going to get it later tonight," he whispers harshly into Roman's ear causing the man to chuckle in response.

"Oh, that's what I'm hoping for." They share a kiss before going back to relaxing in the peaceful summer morning. The boys are curled together in their little bubble of happiness. With Miikka laying his head onto Juuse's shoulder while holding one another's hands. It was all very sweet and Pekka just hoped that they would all get to keep this happiness for as long as possible.

  


* * *

  
  


**_2 Months Later - Pride Month_ **

  


"Oh my god. Damn, I knew I picked you for a reason," Pekka's eyes roamed over the form of his husband as he exited from their bathroom. He wore shorts much shorter than he's ever seen him wear, torn and frayed. He wore a tank top with rainbows streaked across the white surface displaying his tan thighs and arms for his eyes to feast upon. He wore sparkling boots and a cowboy hat to match. The tank top featured their daycare logo on the front with **‘HE OWNS ME'** displayed on the back. 

In a word, his husband was smoking hot.

Pekka would have to try his best to make sure no one stole him away from him at the parade today.

"Oh so you just married me for my good looks did you?"

"Not just for your good looks, but also for your brain, your kindness, your ass." Roman smacked him playfully causing him to laugh as he moved to wrap his arms around him. "You do look amazing, hun. I'm afraid I look too plain today next to you." He did wear a white shirt as well displaying the Bisexual colors with the daycare logo as well as **‘OWNER'** printed in bold letters on the back. But he only wore his black shorts like normal along with his white tennis shoes and a Bicolored baseball hat. It wasn't flashy but that wasn't who he was. Roman just smirked in response. 

"You look so sexy like you always do. You don't have to be flashy or stand out for people to know I love you and that you own me. I'm yours and it doesn't matter what you wear because it's not going to change how I feel about you." Pekka swallowed hard as emotions began to build up inside of him. He just buried his face into Roman's neck, smelling that earthy cologne that he loved on his husband so much before placing a kiss to his skin.

"I love you too and I'm really happy that we're getting to do this together."

"Me too. We better check on the boys and make sure we're ready to go. We need to get there early to get the volunteers set-up." Pekka nodded as they made their way over to the boy's room. They had woken up early, early enough that the boys hadn't woken up yet so they made their way in to surprise them with the exciting day.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Papa, daddy! I love rainbows!! It's beautiful!" Juuse was pointing and running in a circle by their little area as they prepared for the parade.

"I know buddy, just stay right here, okay?" Juuse nodded as he waved his rainbow flag over his head and marched like he was leading the parade himself. It was very cute. Little Luuka babbled and squealed as he shook his rainbow teething toy that lit up and made jiggling noises every time he did. Juuse was dressed up with a daycare t-shirt on as well with rainbow sleeves with **‘BIG BROTHER'** displayed on the back. He wore glitter boots as well because as soon as Roman had shown his off Juuse just had to have some too. Now Juuse and Roman were dressed alike in boots and a cowboy hat full of sparkles that shone brightly underneath the sunlight.

Little Luuka wore a rainbow onesie with **‘FUTURE BABY BROTHER'** displayed proudly on the back. He wore socks that sparkled but that was all they put on him due to the heat, but he still looked very cute. Roman and Pekka both received many compliments over how adorable the two looked and how Juuse would be a great big brother. Pekka was directing where their daycare sign would go, stretching it out in front of their group as a couple of familiar voices broke through the excited chatter.

"Juuse!" They turned and found Miikka decked out in an outfit very similar to Juuse's but with a rainbow heart painted on his cheek. His shirt said **‘BEST FRIEND'** displayed on the back as he ran up to hug Juuse. They then held hands as Juuse excitedly began to tell his friend everything that had happened. His mother took a picture of them before walking over to give Pekka and Roman hugs as well.

"It's so good to see you both. I'm really happy your daycare got a chance to do this." 

"We are too. When they had offered a spot we knew we had to do this. We've had too many times lately of negativity in the world and we wanted a chance to have a happy and positive day for the kids." Roman said as he went to check on Luuka.

"I agree, Miikka has been so excited all week. I could barely get him to bed because he was so excited to dress up today and show off his ‘ring' for everyone to see." 

"You look great too! Nice touch with the tue-tue." She was wearing black shorts topped with a rainbow-colored tue-tue and sparkly tennis shoes along with a cowboy hat as well. 

"Well thanks, I thought I'd deck myself out as well. I'm loving the shirts, by the way, I'm loving the different phrases on the back." Pekka puffed out his chest slightly just as Roman rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage him, his ego will inflate and I'll never get him to come back down to earth." They all shared a laugh as Pekka shrugged. 

"It was a nice touch though, yes?" 

"Yes it was, I love displaying that you own me for the world to see." Pekka just chuckled as Roman shook his head. Diana was laughing as well displaying **‘THE COOL MOM'** on her back. Many other parents and couples came with their children or just to volunteer for their group. All of the t-shirts had a phrase on the back displaying who they were or who they wanted to be referred too. Some had simple phrases while others had pronouns specific to them. Pekka loved putting everything together and seeing everyone in the shirts made his heart leap for joy.

He got many compliments already and knew it was smart of him to set-up a t-shirt on the website for other people to design as well. Some volunteers were teens as well, who just wanted to be apart of something which Pekka respected and was more than happy to invite anyone who wishes to help. 

They were just starting to get lined up when an individual in a BDSM outfit walked by with their partner towards the back. "Papa! He looked like a dog!" 

"Yes yes buddy he did, now go hold Miikka's hand we're about to start walking, okay?" The little boy thankfully didn't ask any further questions which would have been very difficult to explain at such an early age. Roman, on the other hand, waggled his eyebrows suggestively in response.

"No way in hell are we ever doing that, ever." 

"Aw babe, we can spice up the fun just a little bit, hm?" 

"Roman, I may be a gay man but I would like to consider myself a more vanilla gay man. I'd prefer not to bring any torture devices into the bedroom if you don't mind?" Roman just laughed and moved to pull him close before planting a big kiss to his lips. It's rare whenever they can truly kiss in public without being called out, so this was a big moment as Pekka drew him further to deepen the kiss. Just for a moment, everything was just right in the world and no one threw vile words at them as they cherished the moment together.

"I don't, I love you and I love our vanilla sex. I just love teasing you so much, but you wouldn't catch me dead in that outfit. Not even Shea would have thought of doing that, but I respect them for what they wish to do in their life."

Pekka sighed in relief, "Good to hear. Yes, whatever they wish to do in their time is all good with me, but I'll stick with vanilla sex if I can."

"Just vanilla sex? You know you like a bit of chocolate mixed in between too." Pekka found himself blushing as he remembered Roman riding him backward on the bed last night. It was a new one for them and they loved every second of it. Though Roman stated he wasn't very flexible anymore to try that again.

"Yes, chocolate is always nice from time to time." They shared a sweet kiss again which this time elicited a cheer before they parted. Pekka and Roman were both blushing but joy-filled them instead of embarrassment this time. Juuse and Miikka were giggling while Diana smiled warmly at them both.

They try not to bring up anything involving her ex-husband and the trials still taking place, but she looked so much better and happier than she has in a very long time. Miikka was smiling more and talking to everyone he could. He was still fairly quiet, but to Juuse so spoke to all of the time on just about everything. 

They finally looked up to see fireworks go off and then they began to walk.

Pekka pushed Luuka in the stroller while Roman placed a hand in his back pocket. He stayed close while he waved and smiled to the crowd. Juuse and Miikka skipped beside them while waving their flags at everyone. Diana stood on Pekka's other side as she waved and blew on a party favor down the street. The sidewalks were packed with people, even the buildings had people standing by the windows or balconies as they waved to the parade going by. It caused Pekka to tear up slightly as he felt peace go through him for the first time in a long time.

He looked down to see Roman matching the same look he had as he leaned down to grab a quick kiss as they continued to walk. Juuse was screaming at everyone that they were beautiful, in English which made Pekka's heart soar all over again. The crowd of people all awed and cheered as their group came by, it was filled with children and couples of all kinds decked out in their flags and colors of who they were. Pekka truly hoped that this would be an inspiration to anyone who felt alone.

To see so many parents and children in happy homes of all colors, gender, and race it was inspiring. Pekka hoped that their message of safety and security for children would open the doors further for more to come inside. He saw many on the sides smile or even cry as they walked by and Pekka saw Diana hug so many people as tears flowed over their cheeks.

Juuse and Miikka were telling people they were beautiful and received gifts from everyone they spoke too. People awed and cooed over them, Pekka heard words of how cute they were and how they made such an adorable pair. It was heartwarming and Pekka honestly wished it would never end, but eventually, all good things came to an end. They came up to their stop at the end and began loading everything into their booth where they were giving away things for kids and parents alike to bring them into the daycare.

They handed out free tickets for the volunteers to enjoy the festival as they went to help organize the booth. Both Juuse and Miikka received a rainbow rose from a woman dressed in a flowing gown with wings on her back. She was beautiful and Pekka admired her bravery for going all out. Juuse said the very same.

"Are you a princess?" He said in awe as Miikka stared up at her in equal amazement.

"If you would like me to be then I am and for having such kind hearts I bestow on both of you a special rainbow rose. Protect it well and you shall live a happy long life." She even sealed the deal with a kiss to the top of their head causing them to nearly combust in excitement. squealed as they showed everyone their roses as Roman went up to give her some money.

"No no, it's on me. Your kids are so sweet and I just wanted to thank you guys for raising them so well."

"Well take it regardless. You worked hard to make these, I can tell, so take it. Thank you for making our son smile today. He loves princesses so much." She looked like she wanted to protest but seemed to stop as she took the money. She looked on the verge of tears but she smiled again, thanking them, before gliding away powerfully. Her steps were graceful with many following close behind in her wake.

"She was really beautiful." Roman raised an eyebrow just as Pekka started to backtrack on his statement.

"I mean...she was I'm not going to lie! But I love you not her, I mean she's probably really nice, but you're my husband and I just admire someone like that...but you go above and beyond everyday…" he's stopped as Roman kisses him and smiles as he pulls back.

"I know, I just love making you all flustered like that." He winked making Pekka spank him causing his husband to yelp as they go back to work.

Overall the day was a huge success and both Pekka and Roman agree that they'll go every year, even if they can't be in the parade. The feeling of just being able to hold hands in public without being ridiculed was beyond anything they've both been able to do in their life before. So they both agreed that Pride Month would be a yearly activity for the whole family no matter what.

Juuse kisses Miikka's cheek, hugging him before they separate ways. It's very sweet and causes Pekka and Roman to go all gooey at the sight. Juuse and Luuka fall asleep almost instantly in the back seat, with Juuse holding onto Luuka's little hand in his own.

Pekka looks over to Roman who is holding his hand as well, both thinking together how they hope they can adopt Luuka for life.  
  


* * *

_  
_

**_6 Months Later_ **

  


"Juuse! Juuse get your hands washed before going to play!" 

The little boy comes running back with Miikka very much close beside him as Pekka leans down to wipe his hands and face down with some wet wipes. Once the little boy is deemed clean enough they run back out towards the jungle gym where the other kids are playing.

Roman is holding Luuka as he bounces him onto his leg causes the baby to laugh every time he did. Almost 8 months had gone by but only two weeks prior they were signing documentation stating that Luuka was now their child. They renamed him, of course, Luuka, but they extended his name to Luuka William Josi-Rinne. He just turned one year old and they wanted to throw a little party to celebrate adopting little Luuka and also his first birthday. 

Juuse was thrilled of course when they finally told him that he could start telling people that Luuka was his baby brother. He was very happy to explain how he was a great big brother and how he could get toys whenever his brother threw it. Of course Pekka and Roman cried in the courtroom as they held Luuka close, kissing and hugging him as the final document was signed and dated. Judy was there along with Diana and Miikka who came as witnesses for the adoption.

Juuse wore a cute little suit for the occasion as he proudly told everyone that Luuka was his baby brother. The judge even smiled as she shook his hand saying how he would be a very good big brother. So they deemed it a special enough occasion to throw a small party at the zoo once again. 

The place where everything started. 

Pekka went to sit back down beside his husband leaning over to kiss him before leaning over to plant a kiss onto little Luuka's cheek. He had gotten some more fat on him in the months since he came on their doorstep and now was very much a healthy baby boy. "What was that for?"

Pekka shrugs slightly as he wraps an arm around his shoulders, "Nothing much. Just reminiscing. I never thought the zoo would become one of my happy places."

"Really? Your happy place?"

"Yeah, I had Juuse and I met you here and now we have our baby boy with us. It just...it's become a happy place to remember all of the good things that have happened in my life. If you had asked me 7 years ago that I would be here I probably would have laughed at you. Now I can't think of me not getting to this place and I'm so happy I am."

Roman smiles up at him as he smiles warmly before taking another kiss from him again, "You know how happy I am to be here too. I lost Shea and I was so alone for so long. Then I found you guys and my life changed forever. All for the better in my opinion. I have a wonderful husband who I love, two beautiful children, and a place that I can call home."

"That sounds pretty good to me." Roman chuckles as they lean closer together, both cradling Luuka as he smiles up at them. Pekka looks out to see Juuse tugging onto Miikka's hand and the way the boy smiles at him feels very much like seeing the sunrise over the horizon.

"Yes, I think you're right. I think it's really good all together." 

"I love you," It was unexpected but not unwelcome in Pekka's opinion. He leaned down deepening the kiss this time before leaning his forehead against his husband's with a smile on his lips.

"I love you too. Always."

They spend a moment in silence just breathing in the moment and loving the life they had built together. They both knew they still had a lifetime ahead of them and they couldn't wait to take it hand in hand together.

Juuse had just started kindergarten after all, so who knows what their little boy would be or become later in his life. But they both knew that no matter what they would be there for their family and each other always.

  


To Be Continued in 11 Years...

  


**Author's Note:**

> _This story contained homophobic slurs and internalized homophobia. Which is wrong and is a major issue in our society still. There is also mentions of domestic and child abuse which is against the law and should not be followed through by any means necessary. These issues have been very big for me as of late and I wanted to make note that these things are still very much real and still very much an issue in our society._
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the author and inspire future stories and tales for everyone to enjoy!
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @SuperDarkRose, let's talk and gush about anything you like!


End file.
